


Jessica stumbles onto Sam's big secret

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [205]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Jessica stumbles onto Sam's big secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Jessica's mind is boggling. She's got so much to say to Sam - so much to _ask_ him - that she doesn't even know where to start. Actually, she reconsiders as she twists a long lock of copper hair around her finger, she has a fairly good idea of where she wants to start. She calls him up in her contacts list and waits impatiently as his line rings. And when Sam himself answers, she's so relieved that she didn't get sent to his voicemail that she pounces on him, barely letting him get a greeting out.

"You're an asshole," she declares.

"Me? What did I do?" Sam says, cracking another beer open and settling in on a deck chair with a wave to Ryan in the surf below.

"You're an asshole! You knew all about this... this Citadel thing, and you never even told me!" she exclaims, pacing back and forth across the sitting area of her hotel suite in just her underwear. "And Ryan knew, too! You two had me over at your home - hell, you had me _between_ you - and did you breathe a word of it, just to help a girl out?" She stops in her tracks and stares at her reflection, flushed face and all, in the huge art-deco style mirror covering half of one wall. "No! You didn't say a damn thing!"

Fuck. "Of course I didn't say anything," Sam responds, thrown for a bit of a loop. "We're not supposed to and I thought you were... straight," he decides on, thinking vanilla kind of sounds like an insult.

"I am!" she snaps automatically, but then continues on, much more uncertainly, "...Straight. I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, that's not the point!" she insists, and resumes her pacing. "God, Sam! Do you have any idea how difficult it is just for me to get _laid_ these days? I mean, I don't exactly meet people who want to stick around because they actually _like_ me, and I can't have quick hook-ups just for sex because there's this stupid risk that then he'll go and spill all the details for money. And then I have people asking me about my boyfriend Tom Hiddleston, and what. The fuck. I hardly know the guy. But hell, apparently he's a member, too -- maybe I should text him." Although, by the looks of the brief profile she read on the Citadel website, she is very much not Tom's type. "My publicist of all people told me about Citadel, just so I can get _fucked_ already."

Sam laughs. He can't help it. "Sorry," he says quickly, taking a sip of his beer. "It just never occurred to me to tell you, and I know people use the club just to fly under the radar but for the most part it's really fucking kinky and you seemed shocked enough at some of the shit Ryan and I said without knowing all the details."

"I can be kinky!" Jessica protests, then rolls her eyes at herself. "Oh, all right," she grumbles, and sits down heavily on the loveseat, then lies back and drapes her legs over one side. "Yeah, I was checking out the website last night, and I admit I had to do a lot of Googling. I'd just never even heard of a lot of the stuff people were listing as their kinks. And you and Ryan, oh my god. He's, like, your slave? Except, not exactly your slave?" Ryan certainly hadn't seemed all 'Yes Master, No Master' when she'd spent the night with them, but then what the fuck does she know? All her education came from the bullshit internet.

"No. He's my boy and I'm his Sir. We're pretty serious and in a lot of ways, he's probably more like my slave, yeah, but there's a number of really important ways he's not," Sam says, eyeing his beer and downing half of it in one swallow. "I don't know how much you want to know about all of that."

"Yeah... no, I guess not. I don't know." She sighs. "I probably need to figure a lot of this stuff out for myself. I guess it might be kind of weird if you told me a lot of intimate details about you and Ryan before I really understood what you were talking about." Her lips twist, and she frowns up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Sam, should I do this? I mean, I'm interested, and I'm really really curious, but what if I don't... fit? What if I'm not good at the kinky stuff? Do you think I could still find someone just to hook up with?" Her vibrator is a good one, yeah. But it's not _that_ good.

"You should be able to," Sam says with a smile. "I'd hook up with you at the club even if you were just looking for a fuck, and I can't be the only one." He pauses, thinking. "Have you been?"

"Have I been what?"

"To the Club. Have you actually been?" Sam clarifies.

"Oh! Oh. No," Jessica answers, shaking her head even though he of course can't see her. "I was just trolling their website, reading people's profiles and looking at some of the classes they offer. Finding out how I already know a ton of people who are members..." She winces and presses a hand to her forehead. "I feel like the completely awkward new kid, you know? Like, the one who doesn't know any of the in-crowd's jokes or secrets or anything. The one who becomes a target because of precisely that."

"Where are you now?" Sam asks. "We're back in L.A." He's itching to tell her about Ryan and him but they've sworn to keep the number of people who know to a minimum.

"I'm in New York for another few days wrapping up my play, and then I'll be in L.A. too." Reminded, she cranes her neck searching for a clock, then finally gives up and just checks the time on her cell. Still a comfortable hour left before she has to look presentable.

"I could take you if you want, when you're back," Sam offers. "Answer all your questions onsite."

"Seriously?" Jessica's blue eyes brighten in delighted surprise. "That would be so awesome! I mean, Kindra talked about sponsoring my membership or whatever, but I think I'd be a lot more comfortable visiting the place with you, you know? I mean, she's a good publicist, but there's plenty that I just do not need to know about her."

Sam laughs. "No kidding. But yeah, I'd be happy to. And you can think about whatever you want to ask me too. Not just about the club but the lifestyle. No one's really gonna care if you're kinky or not but there's certain ways you should behave when you're there."

"Oh." She chews on her upper lip, more than a bit taken aback. That's exactly the kind of thing she's worried about. "Okay. Is there, like, a rule manual or something that I can study up on?" She's always been a by-the-book kind of girl.

"Yeah, actually. Hold on." Sam waves at Ryan again as his lover heads up the sand towards the house, his board in tow, then does a search of the Citadel website and sends the link to Jessica. "There you go. That covers most of it and it's pretty much common sense. There's also a really good book called SM101 if you want to just read up on all things kinky," he adds with a grin.

"Ooh, cool! Thanks!" she says, already mentally planning when she's going to be able to snatch little breaks this evening to start doing some serious reading. "So should I call you when I get back in town?"

"Yup, and if you have any questions before then, you can always text me," Sam says, getting up from his chair.

"I don't know, those might be pretty incriminating texts," Jessica says with a giggle, looking out the sliding glass doors to her balcony on the New York city skyline, and shivering at the winter chill. "I'd probably have to burn my phone afterwards."

Sam laughs. "You can pretend they were for research purposes. Say you were considering doing Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes, then turns to the huge walk-in closet. Why photographers bother snapping pictures of her every evening outside the theater, she has no idea. But they always do, and apparently she's not supposed to be dressed-down and comfortable when it happens. "You know my name came up for that. _And_ they've already told me I'm too old for the role. I didn't even want it! I haven't even read the books," she gripes, pushing hangers aside and looking for an outfit that appeals at the moment. "Ooh, but do you know who I heard they're considering for the male lead? That Swedish actor, Alexander Skarsgard. He can put me over his knee and spank me anyday."

Sam almost chokes at that. Almost. Settles for clearing his throat instead. "Actually, he's a member too," he says, figuring if she finds out later - and that they know each other - he'll really be in for it.

Jessica nearly squeaks in excited surprise. "Oh, my god, seriously? Is he single?" A thought strikes her and she drops the dress she's holding to the floor, then splays her hand against a column for support. "Is he straight?"

"No and no, but he's bisexual," Sam says. "He's got a boy. Luke Evans?" It's not like Jessica isn't going to find out this stuff on her own. "He actually came out on Jimmy Fallon a few weeks back. Admitted they were getting married."

Her jaw drops. "No fucking way." It takes a few seconds for all that absolutely insane info to get absorbed. "How the hell did I not know this already? What the fuck is wrong with all the people around me, acting like the Academy Awards are so motherfucking important?" All right, she's pushing it just a bit, she knows. But she's both terrified of the upcoming Oscars ceremony, and sick as hell of talking about it. Mouthwatering man-on-man gossip sounds tremendously refreshing.

Sam laughs. "Congrats on the Golden Globe, by the way." He closes the sliding door behind him and tosses his beer bottle in the recycling bin. "I tried to send you a text but we were out of range at the time."

"Awww, a text? You're so demonstrative, Sam. It's overwhelming." Jessica presses a hand to her heart, but she's sure he can hear the smile in her voice. "All right, sugar, I need to get dressed. Thanks for answering your phone at the right time."

"My pleasure," Sam murmurs, smiling, his eyes sparkling. "Ring me when you get back."


End file.
